


Breathe In

by Eros_et_Thanatos (NyxEternal)



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/Eros_et_Thanatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt picked up from a semi-nonexistent Xenosaga kink meme. chaos/Canaan: Blindfolds.<br/>Shameless, shameless smut. Probably totally OOC but I cannot refuse that kind of prompt. Alternatively, this is why I don't do kink meme prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

Torture was the sudden darkness that covered his eyes in the form of black silk, tied haphazardly behind his head with one end of it draping down to his shoulder.

chaos never quite liked total darkness. It made him uneasy, as it would any normal human being. It felt restrictive, threatening. Now was no different.

A hand brushed his cheek and he tensed up.

They had talked about it for days, with Canaan boldly bringing up the idea without a second’s hesitation. It was the only time the realian could make him blush. (Even inside the confines of the bedroom.) Each time he mentioned it, chaos considered the idea more and more.

In the end, Canaan won out if only because chaos thought it would make him happy. And what was one uncomfortable experience to someone with time to spare and time to forget?

Canaan kissed the back of his neck and sent a chill down his spine. It pained him to not know where his partner was, worse still when he tried to turn his head and search for him, only to realize the darkness was not about to go away. In the absence of his touch, chaos felt alone.

“I never thought I’d see you scared,” he teased. chaos felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. In this situation, he felt more vulnerable. Exposed.  _Helpless_. If anything, it was unpleasant.

chaos didn’t reply. There wasn’t much he could say without making Canaan feel bad. Yet the silence was possibly worse than any amount of guilt. He took a deep breath, then reached out to try and touch his partner, fingers waving in the darkness in an attempt to find purchase until, at last, a hand grasped his and pulled it to a set of lips that laid a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“Relax.” Canaan whispered against his hand. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

If only he knew what he was asking.

chaos gave him a less than convincing smile as he tried to invoke a mental image of him. If he could pretend he could see him, maybe it would calm him down. Canaan’s hands on his jacket distracted him, however.

Calloused hands peeled the jacket off of him, baring his arms to the warm air. Next came his shirt, but Canaan took his time there. He stroked his sides, his thumbs coming to rest on his ribs under the constricting fabric. chaos held his breath and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Canaan pulled him closer, hands tight on his sides. There was a certain comfort in his roughness that chaos could not quite place. It was, if nothing else, familiar, though not wholly a trademark of his.

One hand slid to the small of his back as Canaan kissed him again. If it weren’t for the telltale ways he moved, or the smell that was almost just distinctly  _Canaan_ , chaos thought he might panic. The small things made a person stand out in the darkness; the absence of them giving birth to fear of the unknown. Such a human fear it was.

Canaan pulled him tight against him so there was hardly any space between them and rocked his hips against his. chaos grabbed at the back of Canaan’s neck, then wrapped his arms around him, desperate to keep him close.

He chuckled, a sound that brought a scowl to his own face. What could he find so funny about the situation? He was  _afraid._

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you,” Canaan whispered, his breath warm on chaos’s ear.

chaos took several slow, deep breaths to try and calm down. Canaan’s hand moved up his chest, to his neck. Fingers that wrapped around a gun now caressed his throat. He was hardly the first; only one of many with hands that held knives, swords, spears, bows, guns, guns,  _guns_.

chaos put one hand on Canaan’s arm. In the darkness, all he could do was imagine faces. Some still around, others dead and gone and a handful still marred by age and time, made near unrecognizable except in the darkness that gave way to memories.

“chaos?” Canaan’s voice brought him back from those memories.  _Red hair and a sour look that never went away._  He hadn’t noticed he was trembling until he felt Canaan grasp his hand.  _A handsome face and eyes that betrayed the reality of his nature._

“I’m fine.” He tried to smile, then he felt Canaan’s hand stiffen and fall away from him.

"You don't need to force yourself to do this." Canaan said. chaos frowned. For all his years, acting was not a skill he had yet mastered. "We can stop."

"No." He said, shifting so he could kiss him. His hands moved to brace Canaan's face when he pressed his lips against him, hungry and needy, putting more of himself into it than he had intended. 

chaos could feel his heart racing in his throat when Canaan grabbed his hips.

Canaan pressed into him, lowering him back down onto the bed before he pulled away from the kiss. His hands worked at his belt and, within moments, chaos could feel the slight chill of the room on his legs. He turned his face away, painfully aware of the warmth spreading across his cheeks.

"It's not like this is the first time I've seen you naked." He commented. As he said this, however, he let his fingers trail from his collar to his navel, making him shudder. Without being able to see, the sensation of his touch felt almost euphoric.

"This is different," chaos muttered. "I can't see what you're doing."

"That's the whole point." Canaan chuckled. chaos couldn't help pouting, defiantly keeping his head turned away.

The lack of his lover's touch was concerning, until he felt warm, hard hands run up his sides, forcing his arms above his head. When he turned his head to face him, warm, somewhat cracked lips caught his, slow, careful,  _passionate_. It felt nice when Canaan kissed him, better than some who had in the past. 

One hand held his, fingers matching each other as lips met, parted, then met again, as his other hand trailed down his skin, slow and tantalizing. Every touch felt stronger, fueling the warmth that pooled in his belly until Canaan's fingertips danced across his abdomen, light and almost not there. chaos shuddered, squirming as if that would get the realian to touch him again.

Then there was nothing. Canaan released his hand and disappeared from him entirely. chaos propped himself up on his elbows, turning his head as if that would allow him to hear where his lover was.

Unfortunately, it seemed Canaan had taken care to keep himself as quiet as possible here. Then he felt those hands again, on his shoulders, his neck, moving down to his chest, to his navel, rubbing something cool on his body. Cool, sticky, and smelled almost deceptively like strawberries. It trailed down his hips, across his thighs where Canaan grasped them before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Don't look so nervous." Canaan whispered, his voice low and husky. The sound of it almost had him pulling the redhead down with him, begging for promises and vows, begging for words that could send him on edge. "Trust me."

chaos nodded, but it was still hard to relax.

Then he felt his lover press his lips to his neck, kissing briefly before blowing on the skin. Warmth erupted on his flesh, burning in a delightful way that made him gasp. He arched his back, barely noticing when he was pressed back into the mattress again. All he could focus on was the heat that blossomed wherever his lover kissed, igniting the heat building in him to almost a fever pitch.

With the lack of sight, the sensation was enhanced. They'd done this before, the lotion. But it never felt like  _this_. It was hot, hotter than most anything he had ever experienced, but in such a wonderful way. Like all the heat was transforming into arousal almost the instant it hit him.

"And to think you were nervous," Canaan teased when his finger ran along the underside of his erection. chaos gasped and bit his lip, his head tilting back as that one touch threatened to undo him then and there. "I'd say you're enjoying this."

"... _please._ " chaos whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, for all the good it did now. 

"What was that?"

Oh, how cruel could he be? This man who fought alongside him, this man he surrendered to. Did he really expect him to repeat himself?

"Giving in so easily?" Canaan asked. chaos nodded without a hint of reluctance and he laughed. It was a good sound, a rare sound. But, tonight, it seemed plentiful in a teasing manner almost unfamiliar for someone so bitter. "That's just not like you."

chaos found himself wanting to scream. To beg him to touch him the way he wanted, to kiss him, to give him release, to fuck him and make the fire inside him burn itself out. But again, he was met with nothing.

Then he felt Canaan's hand on his thigh, coaxing his legs to spread. Two cold, damp fingers ran along his entrance and he arched his back from the sensation. It was not the first time for them. It was not the first time for him, but there was a sense of apprehension trying to abate his arousal. He pressed into him, the lubricant he generously slathered on his fingers making it much easier.

chaos still twisted and writhed on the bed, grateful for the contact even if it drove him closer to madness than he expected.

Canaan slowly thrust his fingers into him, pressing into him into his hand pressed against his flesh. chaos whined, bringing one of his hands to his lips to bite down on. He scissored his fingers inside him, working them with just enough pressure and speed to tease and make him want more.

Once satisfied, Canaan withdrew his hand from him and chaos found himself mourning his lover's fingers only briefly before he felt his own heat press against his body. The burning in his stomach building up into his chest, wrapping around his heart like a hand as it raced faster. He wanted this, he wanted it so badly and now.  _Finally_.

He entered him slow and easy, like he always did, but chaos could swear he felt everything tenfold. Every inch that sank into him, while already familiar, felt so surreal and magnificent, better than it had before. He couldn't help the low, almost throaty groan that left him before Canaan's hips met his pelvis, ending in a half-sigh.

Canaan hesitated; he always did. He let his body adjust, or perhaps he always just loved seeing chaos's lust-filled expression. Eyes normally half open, mouth parted the barest bit in need, chest heaving. It was a pure, perfect sin to unravel such a beautiful creature.

But neither of them gave a damn.

One hand held his hip while the other pressed against his chest. chaos grabbed at the one on his chest, his other hand above his head again as the realian started to withdraw again, then settle into a slow, steady rhythm. It took a few tries for him to get the angle right, to hit that bundle of nerves that always made him cry out the first time.

This time was different. The burning sensation in his body jolted up through his throat when Canaan hit that spot this time, erupting in a cry that sounded so unique to him. He called for him, reaching to touch his chest but failing to find him as he thrust into him again. He hit that spot again and again, harder and faster each time. If not for the tight hold chaos had on his hand, he was sure Canaan would've gripped his hips with both hands.

But there was no way he was letting go, not now.

He cried out again and again, writhing under his lover as Canaan finally came to lean over him, silencing him with a starved kiss. chaos wrapped his arms around his neck, freeing his hand to let him grab his hip. That seemed to be all the leverage the redhead needed to thrust into him harder, faster, driving him closer and closer to the edge before his entire body went white hot, his voice erupting into a cracked cry of ecstasy, his release painting his stomach white and sticky. 

Canaan finished not long after, smothering his own voice with chaos's lips. chaos grabbed at his hair, his neck, keeping him almost desperately close until he finally pulled out and rolled beside him on the bed.

Exhausted but relishing the afterglow, chaos was a little stunned when Canaan unceremoniously took off the blindfold. His eyes had to adjust to the light, but it was worth it to see his worn out, panting lover, hand across his own chest and eyes half closed. Face flushed, chaos simply laughed a little to himself.

For all Canaan made him suffer through, it was truly worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was a little torturous to write, but I liked it well enough. That being said chaos how does your outfit work how does one get that OFF of you I need to know this.


End file.
